Toushiro Hitsugaya learns something new everyday
by Italicised
Summary: Toushiro and Gin share quite the odd and unexpected conversation. Random story I just thought up...based off of a conversation. xD Don't flame it please, it's been quickly edited and thrown together, but I just thought it was funny.


Yet another day in Soul Society…and Toushiro Hitsugaya was working in his office as per his regular workaholic day, until Gin decided to walk in.

"Hey, Toushi." He was grinning. As usual.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Nah, I like Toushi better." _What a pain._ Toushiro thought absently to himself, continuing to read along the paperwork that he'd been assigned. There wasn't any point in arguing with the third squad captain.

"Do as you like, Ichimaru." he replied with a bored expression, wishing the other white haired captain could just _leave_. Seriously, what did he need?

"I think I will, Toushi." Now he was smiling. As if he'd just won an award or something.

"Good for you." Toushiro stated, taking a sip of his tea.

"So, howa you?" _As if he cares! _His tea cup went down a little harder than necessary onto the desk. Gin didn't seem to notice- or, well, he probably did, but ignored it.

"Well enough." he grumbled. "Yourself…?" _As if I care._

"Quite good."

"Is there ever a time when you're not good, Ichimaru?" He was genuinely curious. Some sort of a sad expression crossed Gin's face. That was different.

"Yes…" he muttered. Toushiro raised an eyebrow in honest surprise.

"Well…that's a surprise to me." Gin nodded slowly in response.

"Yup…"

"Well…then…at least you're not sad now." The sad was awkward, after all. No reason for Toushiro to be putting up with a 'sad' and uncalled for Gin.

"Yep!" Gin replied- his grin was back on his face before Toushiro even noticed the change of expression. He stared blankly towards him.

"Alrighty then." and turned back to his paperwork. This was getting annoying…And apparently, his frustration was evident.

"Why are ya always so uptight?" Toushiro's hand made a fist around his pen. What was this, therapy? Why did Gin even care?

"I'm not always so uptight." he argued, glancing away in annoyance. "Why are you always so relaxed?"

"Yes ya are." Gin didn't even answer is question. "You an' Ran-chan should have some fun once in a while." _What's he implying here!?_ Toushiro stared at him through his turquoise eyes, which, previously looking frustrated, were now blinking through surprise.

"We tend to have fun whether I want to or not. She drags me everywhere." It was true. Surely Gin, being a lifetime "friend" of Matsumoto's, would know that she drags anyone with her, anywhere, if she felt like it.

"Awww. That's so cute!" Gin stated, a smirk on his face. _Why is he taunting me like this!?_

"Cute might not be the word." Toushiro said now, turning back to his paperwork. Gin continued to contradict him.

"Oh yes it is."

"Well, whatever. You and Matsumoto can call it cute all you like, but when I'm forced to have a bubble bath with her, awkward is a much better term." Maybe that was too much information. At least it would get the point across. Gin's grin disappeared. Seems like it worked.

"Oh my…" Toushiro could tell what he was thinking- he was trying to picture it. "…Wow." Toushiro took a deep breath, letting out a sigh.

"There you go. Understand how it's awkward now?"

"I do now." Gin nodded.

"So, that could possibly be one explanation for why you think I'm so… "uptight"."

"Perhaps…" Gin shrugged. "Or maybe ya jus' gotta get laid." he said. _Way _too calmly. Toushiro's jaw dropped.

"I'm…seriously wondering about you now, Ichimaru…" he stammered. Gin looked genuinely confused.

"About _me_? What'd I do?"

"If I'm so uptight because I 'jus' gotta get laid'", he mocked, "and you're extremely relaxed…doesn't that raise some…questions?" the realization was one Toushiro figured he probably could have gone without.

"Oooh." Gin finally understood. "Heh…about that." a guilty grin was on his face now. Toushiro's bored expression stayed on his face as he stared expectantly at Gin.

"Now you understand…"

"Well…heh heh…"

"Yeah." _Hurry up and change the subject, you dimwit. _

"Good times…good times." A wide smile was on Gin's face now.

"I'm not even going to ask." Toushiro stated, turning back to his paperwork. Gin folded his arms.

"Hahaha, oh, yer so young. It ain't gunna metter fer quite a while."

"Right." _Good to know._

"How old are ya again?" he asked innocently. Toushiro twitched. Why did he have to ask this?

"In those human years…14." a sigh escaped him as he said this.

"Aw, yer so lil!"

"Can't be helped," Toushiro stated, hopefully dismissing the topic, "I'm a captain one way or another."

"Yeeah," Gin replied slowly, as if he was slightly annoyed at the fact, "A captain who's voice still cracks…" Toushiro twitched again.

"Since when has my voice cracked!?"

"Ya don't notice? Oh, it happens all the time." now he had an evil grin on his face. What was he playing here?

"I'm going to have some troubles believing you…knowing Matsumoto, if my voice cracked she'd burst out laughing every single time." It was true, too. There was no way his vice captain would be able to hold in her giggles. She'd probably be the one to tell him, too.

"She does. Jus' behind yer back." Gin stated. He had a straight face now. This was torture.

"Ehh…I still don't want to believe you." He really didn't. Gin just laughed. No response.

"Whatever. I don't really care one way or another, I suppose…" Toushiro sighed.

"Oh sure ya do." This was getting annoying. All Toushiro wanted to do was to prove him wrong.

"Not enough to let it get to me. Especially coming from you." he snapped. Apparently his tone of voice was a _bit _too strong.

"Tch." Gin's smile was gone. Now it was more of a small frown.

"Hmm." Toushiro stated, satisfied that he'd finally possibly pissed off the other captain. "I'm only telling the truth. Isn't that what you always do, Ichimaru?" he asked, already anticipating the other captain's answer.

"Not really, no." Gin replied with a small smile now.

"Then I guess my voice doesn't crack." _There._ Maybe he'd leave now.

"Oh…my oh my, wasn't that clever." he nodded in approval. Toushiro stared. This was just a game to him.

"Mmhmm…" he replied, looking back down to his paperwork. There was an awkward pause.

"Well…I better be leavin'." Gin stated absently, turning around.

"As usual," Toushiro replied, not looking up from the paper he was writing on. Gin's annoyance at what Toushiro said was already evident.

"Don't start with me." he snapped, and disappeared, using shunpo to leave.

That had been completely unexpected. Apparently the third squad captain had only come to inform Toushiro Hitsugaya that he should get laid, but not for a little while, since his voice still cracked and he was only 14. Learn something new everyday…


End file.
